Road Block
by ryu toshiya
Summary: Gerald's real connection with Mac is finally revealed to Danny. Danny finds out about Gerald and he's mad. CHAPTER 11 is up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. So please read and review. ryu

"Danny, new kid coming in tomorrow," said Mac.

"Oh, yeah," said Danny, raking his hand through his hair.

Lindsay had been involved in a bad accident while on the way to a scene. A speeding car had rammed into her. Worse, the driver didn't bother to stop and check on her.

"Name?"

"Elliot Harding," replied Mac.

"Great. Another young, egoistic guy," muttered Danny under his breath.

"Wha…what did you say?"

"Huh? Nothing."

**CSINY**

Danny awoke with a light "get-out-of-bed" headache. There was a loud shrieking sound somewhere near his head.

"Gosh, what is it?" he said, aggravated.

But the noise didn't stop. He flung his hand around his head to wherever the noise came from and found a vibrating alarm clock. He lifted his head slightly and cocked one eye open.

"So, it's you."

He flicked it off.

"Gotta get to work."

**CSINY**

Danny got into his car and started the engine. When he was about to back out of the parking space, he saw a green Mustang race down the road towards a young woman. She turned and looked. She tried to run, but the speed of the car was no match for her. The car slammed into her fragile body and sent her to the ground. The driver sped off.

Danny rushed out of his car and ran towards the victim. _He didn't bother to stop. Just like Lindsay_. The woman was still conscious and in pain. She was facing him, her bright green eyes pleading for help. Her lips mouthing "help".

"Hello? There has been an accident here. A woman is badly injured."

He bent down by her prostrate form. "Miss, everything's gonna be alright, you understand?"

Her red hair was matted with blood and her brown coat was stained bright red. Her clear eyes were trained on Danny. Then, he felt something grab his hand. He looked down and saw the woman's hand in his. She held on to him tightly. She inhaled loudly many times and closed her eyes.

"No, no, you're going to be alright," he assured. "Stay awake, okay? Stay awake."

She nodded and whispered, "Yes, yes, okay."

He looked up as the ambulance arrived. The paramedics slowly pried the woman's hand of Danny's. They lifted her onto a stretcher and carried her away. Her green eyes stayed on Danny. He stood in the corner and watched the ambulance race down the road, the wailing siren echoing through the streets. He glanced down at his watch.

"10:30! Mac's gonna be mad!" he exclaimed and ran off to his car.

**CSINY**

"Taylor."

"Detective Taylor, there's been an accident involving one of your people. We would like you to come to the hospital immediately."

"Oh…please don't tell me it's Danny, again."

"No, it's not Danny this time. It's Elliot Harding."

Mac replaced the phone in its cradle. First, Aiden. Then, Lindsay. Now, Elliot. He walked out off his office and was greeted by a smiling Stella.

"What's the matter, Mac?" she asked when she noticed his worried expression.

"The new kid, Elliot Harding, got involved in an accident," explained Mac. "I'm on my way to the hospital. Coming?"

"Yeah, sure."

**CSINY**

I wonder what's Mac gonna say when I come in this late.

Danny rushed to the elevators and punched the button. "Come on, hurry," he muttered impatiently. Just then, the elevator doors slid open. He looked up and found himself staring face to face with Mac and Stella.

A/N: Pls review.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:Sorry for the delay. I was at camp. Please continue to read & review! Thanks for all your supportive reviews!_

_

* * *

_

_I wonder what's Mac gonna say when I come in this late. _

_Danny rushed to the elevators and punched the button. "Come on, hurry," he muttered impatiently. Just then, the elevator doors slid open. He looked up and found himself staring face to face with Mac and Stella._

"Mac…" started Danny.

"No time to explain, Danny," said Mac, rushing out, "Come on."

"What's going on?" asked the confused Danny.

Stella grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Your new colleague has been involved in an accident."

"Not another one?" muttered Danny. He turned to Stella. "Elliot…umm…Harding?"

"Yeah."

The trio got into Mac's car and the engine roared to life. Mac gripped the steering wheel hard till his knuckles turned white.

"Can you explain your _punctuality_, Danny?" asked Mac.

Danny inhaled deeply. _Okay, here goes_. "There was an accident nearby my apartment. I had to help the vic."

Stella turned to Mac. "Do you think the vic Danny helped is Elliot?"

"We'll just have to find out later."

The journey to the hospital was unusually long and tense. The silence in the car was blaring. Danny sat behind and pondered about the accident - or rather, accidents.

"_Hey, Montana," greeted Danny._

"_It's Lindsay," she said. Then, she hastened her steps._

"_Hey, Lindsay, don't have to get all worked up over it. Slow down."_

_She turned around smiling. "Come on, I'm not mad," she said. "I just want to process this scene quickly."_

"_Yeah, right, right."_

_Just then, his cell phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket. Cindy. Uhh… Lindsay crossed the road while Danny chatted absent-mindedly. Just then, he heard a mind-shattering scream. Lindsay! _

"_Cindy, I have to go. Bye."_

"_Danny, what-"_

"_Lindsay!"_

_He ran to her and tried to get her out off the path of the speeding car. But he was no match for the sports car. It rammed into her fragile body, sending her tumbling to the ground. Blood was everywhere. The car sped off. His hands were covered in blood - her blood. _

"Danny, Danny," called Stella. "We're here. Danny?"

He blinked the memory out of his eyes and looked up at Stella. "Oh, yeah, we're here."

CSINY

The bleeping machines connected to Detective Harding's body brought memories of nights beside Lindsay's bed. Mac and Stella stepped into the room and Danny followed suit, his hands in his pockets. He raised his head a little and looked at the detective's unconscious form. He let out a soft gasp. Elliot Harding was the green-eyed vic.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, I hoped you've enjoyed the first two chapters. This is my first fanfic so please review. Here's the next chapter. Read on._

_The bleeping machines connected to Detective Harding's body brought memories of nights beside Lindsay's bed. Mac and Stella stepped into the room and Danny followed suit, his hands in his pockets. He raised his head a little and looked at the detective's unconscious form. He let out a soft gasp. Elliot Harding was the green-eyed vic._

He just stood there staring at her. Her face was covered with cuts and bruises. Her arms were swelling badly. White bandages, dabbled with a little blood wrapped her forehead and body. Her eyelids were shut tight - unrevealing the bright, green eyes beneath.

"She's…she's the girl I helped…" he said, absent-mindedly.

Stella turned to him and gave him an assuring pat on his shoulder. "I'm sure you did all you could."

"And I thought Elliot Harding was a…guy…"

A sharp ring brought Danny out from his reverie.

"Taylor…yes…yes…Stella and I'll be there…yes…" said Mac. He tapped Stella and motioned her to leave. "New lead on the case."

She nodded. "Danny, Mac and I - we'll be going. Do you want to come along or stay with Elliot?"

"_Danny…Danny…" moaned Lindsay. Her brown hair soaked in blood._

"_Lindsay…just hang on there, 'kay?" he said, holding her small hands in his. His shirt covered in blood - her blood._

"_Uh…yeah…" she mumbled. She coughed a few times - she coughed out blood. Her life was slowly being sucked out of her body. Every second, every drop of blood, every breath, every blink of the eye - she was slowly fading away._

"_Paramedics! Please move aside from the victim."_

"_Danny…"_

"_Just hang on there, Linds, hang on."_

"_Danny…"_

"Danny. Danny?" probed Stella gently. "Danny?"

"Uh…yea?" He shook his head to clear those bloody, horrific memories.

"Mac and I were just leaving. Would you like to come along or stay with Elliot?" she asked again.

"Um…I'll…um…I'll…um…stay," he replied, his eyes on Elliot.

CSINY

Mac and Stella walked out of the ward together. Mac shut the door, leaving Danny inside with the unconscious Detective Harding inside. He exhaled loudly and shrugged his shoulders. Stella, who was a few steps ahead, stopped and turned around. Mac was leaning against the door.

"Mac?" she asked. "What is it?"

He shut his eyes for a moment and drew a hand over his face. "Why is it that they had to get hurt? First, it's Aiden; then, Lindsay and now, it's Elliot. Even Danny, Flack, you…"

She walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done if you were even there. They'll pull through, Mac. They will."

"They will, Stell, I know. But, I can't bear to see the people I love and work with everyday get hurt," he said.

"When we chose this career path, we put ourselves in the line of danger. But that's what we called for and we have to brave ourselves to see fellow mates get hurt."

Stella looked at Mac with her gentle eyes. She enveloped him in a warm, comforting heart.

"Thanks, Stella, thanks."

CSINY

"_Miss, everything's gonna be alright, you understand?"_

"_No, no, you're going to be alright. Stay awake, okay? Stay awake."_

She felt a horrid pain stab through her body. What had happened? Come on…remember…that's what you were _made_ to do. You're a CSI - a Crime Scene Investigator. Analyse…where's your entire IQ gone to? With all the blood? Blood? Blood… She remembered the blood - her blood slowly seeping out of her body. Was she still alive? Or was she…dead? She tried moving, but she felt as heavy as lead. Her body wouldn't budge a single inch. What else had happened?

Blue…a lovely shade of blue against white. But why were there two specks of blue in the midst of red blood. What was it? She couldn't decipher. The more she thought of it, the more her head ached. She felt rather dry in the throat. Water was all she wanted. Where could she get it? She had to get out of this psychedelic atmosphere. She opened her eyes slowly.

A/N: Please read and review! Thanks. ryu


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Keep on reading because more stuff may be coming up.

"Stella."

Detective Bonasera turned around at the call of her name. "Yes?"

It was Hawkes. "About the Harding accident, did Danny recognize the car or perhaps the number plate?" he asked, tapping his clipboard thoughtfully.

Stella was surprised that the news spread so quickly. "Oh, you heard," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Danny's in the hospital with Elliot. I'll get him later."

"Right."

CSINY

_Blue…a lovely shade of blue against white. But why were there two specks of blue in the midst of red blood? What was it? She couldn't decipher. The more she thought of it, the more her head ached. She felt rather dry in the throat. Water was all she wanted. Where could she get it? She had to get out of this psychedelic atmosphere. She opened her eyes slowly. _

She squinted as she opened her eyes. The white of the walls were so blinding. She blinked awhile and looked around. She was lying down on a bed. She couldn't see much around her and she tried to get up in vain. Something heavy was resting on her right arm. It wasn't painful, but it was downright heavy. She tried moving her arm away from whatever it was - until it moved. She stopped and swung her head to her right. The quick movement sent a wave of immense pain through her body. She shut her eyes and cried out softly. She saw a brown hairy mop of God-knows-what leaning on her arm. She blinked hard to clear the bleariness out of her eyes. She jerked her arm a little. Gingerly, she lifted her left arm and touched the hairy mop. It moved. She squinted again. Her head was aching and she couldn't concentrate much. She saw an arm. It was somebody. But who? After all, she had just come to New York. She barely knew anybody - except for that noisy landlady. Slowly but surely, the head began to rise.

The man's eyes were still closed, partially hidden by glasses. He ran his hand through his hair and opened his eyes. _Blue…a lovely shade of blue against white. _Those beautiful blue irises against the white of the sclera. Instinctively, she raised her hand and touched the skin around his eyes.

"Blue against white…" she mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"The last thing I can remember," she said, her voice hoarse.

"You feeling okay, Elliot?" he asked.

She stared at him. "Who are you?"

He leaned back on his chair. "Danny. Danny Messer."

She furrowed her brow a little in confusion. "But, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I work for the CSI and - "

"You mean, you're my colleague?" she interrupted.

"Not _just_ colleague," he corrected. "Partners."

Partners. She stared at him. His bright sapphire eyes so distracting that they were hypnotizing. She coughed and swallowed a little saliva down her dry throat. She winced.

"Could I have some water?" she asked.

"Water? Oh, yeah, sure."

Danny got up from his chair and went to a small table by the window. He took up the jug and poured some water into a glass. He came back to her and put the glass on the bureau.

"Come on," he said, gently. He raised the bed slowly. "Comfy?"

She nodded her head. He picked up the glass and held it to her lips. She raised her hands and tried to take the glass from him. But, he gently pushed her hands down. She looked at him, her hands ready for protest. He shook his head. She sipped the water. Then, he removed the glass for her parched lips. He pulled a tissue out of the tissue box and wiped her mouth dry.

"Thanks," she murmured. "Thanks for saving my life. It was you, right?"

"Oh, yeah…that," he said, taking of his glasses. He ran his hand down his face. "It was nothing. I saw you, I helped you. That's all."

"Just say, I owe you one, okay?" she said, coolly.

"Okay, okay."

CSINY

Stella opened the door slowly. She could hear sounds of laughter coming from within the ward. Curious, she stepped further in.

"You really thought I was a guy?" asked Elliot.

"Really!" laughed Danny. "I mean, Elliot Harding. And you know what I thought?"

"What?" she asked.

"Great. Another young, egoistic guy," he said.

She burst into a fit of laughter.

"Better watch yourself, Ell. You're wounds may just reopen with your laughing," warned Danny jokingly. He smiled at her kindly, his face bright red with laughter.

"Looks like you guys have a lot of fun here, huh?"

Danny and Elliot turned to the doorway. "Stella!" exclaimed Danny. "Didn't know you were coming."

She smiled at the young detectives. She had not seen Danny so happy for a long time since… His face was shining with unbound joy and happiness that she almost did not recognize him. Elliot looked slightly pale from the painful ordeal, but she, too, looked happy.

"Elliot, how do you feel?" she asked.

"Great, except for some pain in the ribs," she said, beaming.

"The doctor said you have some broken ribs, so just be careful, okay?" said Stella in her usual motherly manner.

Elliot nodded her head like a dutiful daughter.

"Danny, can I have a sec with you?" asked Stella.

"Yeah, sure." Then, he turned to his injured co-worker. "Be back with ya."

She smiled back warmly and he followed Stella out of the ward. "So, what's up, Stell?"

"Well…I've never seen you so…vibrant," she said. "What's there in Detective Harding?"

"Come on, I've just got to know her 45 minutes ago," reasoned Danny.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding," laughed Stella. "Don't need to get all defensive."

"So, what's the real thing?" he asked, seriously.

Stella stuffed her hands into her jacket pocket. "Hawkes needs your recognition for the car or the driver to identify whether this accident is related to…Lindsay's."

Danny took a deep breath. "It was a green Mustang. A sports car, I think. The windows were heavily tinted."

"What about the license plate?"

"It…umm…it was smeared with mud. But the last number was 9. I'm sure," he said, fingering his chin. "Just like Lindsay's accident."

She held his hand. "Thanks, Danny."

He smiled a sad smile and turned back into the ward.

"Take care of Elliot. And say bye to her for me, Danny. Thanks!" she said, waving her hand.

"Yeah."

A/N: This was more of a "Danny-get-to-know-Elliot" chapter but there'll be some involving Lindsay. That is, if she'll wake up. Thanks for reading. Please review! ryu


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so here goes another chapter. My first ever fanfic so please review more so that I can improve more! Thanks for those who read and reviewed.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the CSI guys. Only Elliot and Elliot. That's all.

Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny…

Why does this name sound so familiar? Do I know this "Danny"? Who is he? Have I met him? How does he look like? I've got to get out and meet him.

_Oh, come on! You can't, you can't get out of here. There's no way and you know it._

But, I've spent weeks in here. I need to see this "Danny" and find out who he is.

_Even if you get out, you'll never find him. After all, you only know his first name. Do you know his surname? Do you know how he looks like? Does he know you? Have you thought about that?_

Well…um...no.

_That's what I am trying to get into your head. Your stubborn little head. You "know" this guy called "Danny", but you don't know, know him. You get me?_

Whatever happens, I need to know who he is.

_Since you are getting on my nerves, I'll just help you a little here, okay?_

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

_Hey, hey, don't need to get so emotional here, okay? I'm just helping. No guarantee of success._

Yeah. Okay, okay.

_Now, what's the first thing you remember before you got us into here?_

Hey, what do you mean me getting us here?

_Aww…admit it. It's true!_

If you did not make me retort, "I just want to process this scene quickly." , we would not have ended up here… Wait! "I just want to process this scene quickly"… Who did I say this to? What scene? What job did I do? What happened after that? Come on, help me a little here!

_Processing a scene…let me see…_

A CSI…yeah…that's it! A CSI.

_A CSI? What is a CSI?_

A CSI is a Crime Scene Investigator. Good heavens, how can you not remember?

_No, no, no. Let me rephrase that. How can I remember? Sounds better. Okay, how can I remember? If not for you, your head wouldn't get wiped out and we wouldn't be in this white-washed area. All I do is sit on your left shoulder and give you the negative perspective of the world. Well, actually, I do not sit on your left shoulder. But, I am your negative side. Bad side, negative side, same, got it?_

Great, just great. Here I am, sitting and wasting my life away with the negative side of my life. How great can life get?

_It's certainly much better than lying in a hospital bed conscious but immobile. After all, you've got me - a great chat pal - to accompany you while you are unconscious, recuperating._

Humph…I'd rather be on the hospital bed alone than be with you. I just might see Danny.

_Pah! For all you know, Danny may just be your kindergarten crush. Haha!_

Kindergarten crush! For Pete's sake, there was never a kin-der-gar-ten crush!

_Really? How about Jason Moore or Mike Radford or Greg Dentley or… _

Oh, just keep quiet! You are getting on my nerves. I may never get to see Danny in this case…

_Ooo…a sign of great influence from the master. You have just applied my great example of negativity in your life and speech and mind. Isn't that good?_

Go away! Just go away!

_Fine. I'll go away to allow you to revise on what Teacher Negative-Perspective has thought you._

Yes, leave now.

_Goodbye! Hmm…I'm hungry…_

Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny…

A/N: Okay, I hope you guys really caught what went on this chapter. Jason Moore, Mike Radford and Greg Dentley are just made up people. Like it? Hate it? Please review. Thanks! ryu


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! There will be more Stella/Mac stuff. chilli-peppers mentioned whether it should be a Danny should be with Lindsay or Elliot. What do you think? Please review!

* * *

"Okay, Hawkes, follow me," said Stella, walking down the corridor.

"Yeah," said Hawkes, getting out of his chair.

"This is what Danny got from the accident," started Stella.

Sheldon raised his hand. "Wait. How is he?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He seems to have a great time with Elliot."

"Mmm…Elliot…yup. Elliot?"

"She just woke up around an hour ago; doctors checked on her and said that she should feel lucky to be alive. She almost didn't make it," she explained.

"Whoa, close shave," exclaimed Hawkes, raising his eyebrows.

"No doubt 'bout that. But she up and awake and having a great time herself with Danny."

"Okay, so let's get back to Danny's observation," he said, changing the topic.

"Right. The car was a green Mustang with heavily tinted windows. He thinks it might be a sports car."

"Phew, use a sports car for an accident?" he exclaimed. "Plates?"

"He only saw the last number, which is 9. Exactly like Lindsay's. According to him, it was smeared with mud - obviously a cover-up. Which person would actually want their sports car to be covered with dirt?" asked Stella incredulously.

"Unless it's used for attempted murder."

CSINY

"Now, Lisa is suffering from salicylic acid poisoning," explained Sid.

"How did you know that?" asked Mac.

"Remember the time when Lisa's sister told you she suffered from hearing loss, severe headaches and so on? Those are the symptoms of salicylic acid poisoning."

Sid moved over to the victim's body and touched her face with his gloved hand. "Look at this. She has acne. Salicylic acid is - "

"Used to treat acne," he concluded.

"Right. Either she was over-zealous or someone over-dosed her."

"What about the rope burns?" asked Mac.

"I found some white fiber one her arm. She died from asphyxiation, possibly someone heavy sitting on her chest. Other than that, she was also sexually-assaulted," explained Sid.

"Fingernail scrapings?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Mac left Sid and headed to the lab. He ran the scrapings through a test for DNA.

"Now, let's see who you are…" he mumbled while running through the database. "Eugene Yyle…"

"Mac."

He turned around and saw Stella standing at the doorway. "Hey. Lisa's parents just gave consent for the post-mortem and looks like we are not at a dead end anymore," he said, grinning.

Stella smiled a forced smile. She couldn't imagine how Mac could go on smiling like that when two of his team members were down physically and one emotionally. "So, what's the U-turn?"

"Lisa was on salicylic acid to treat her acne. An over-dose caused hearing loss, severe headaches, confusion…all what Linda mentioned. She couldn't hear the murderer behind her or was too confused that before she knew it, she was dead," explained Mac.

"Mac, stop, stop," said Stella, raising her hand.

"You want me to go through that again?"

"No, I want you to stop and listen to me."

He put down his file on the table and turned to look at her. "If this about the case…"

"No, it's about Danny, Elliot and Lindsay."

Mac knew his resistance towards talking about it was slowly breaking down. The solid wall that he built after he broke down in front of Stella was being eroded bit by bit. He shut his eyes and inhaled slowly.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Mac, you can't go on like this. Just earlier, after I returned from the hospital to bring you news, you completely shut off. Like you did not care for those three youngsters there," said Stella, grabbing his shoulder. "Don't turn away, Mac. You are going to get to that hospital right now and stay with them. They need you - Danny needs you. He may be painting the town red with Elliot now. But look at him when she sleeps, he's like a walking zombie. Both his partners have been injured. Mac, Danny looks up to you as a father - a father he never had."

He turned to face the computer. He wanted so much to strengthen the wall. But he couldn't, especially when he looked into Stella's eyes. He closed his eyes. Danny was abused by his father as a young boy. His mother never stood up for him, in fear of her own safety. Then, that Tanglewood case. One by one, troubles came and went. But every time, they left scars in his Danny's heart, scars that could never be healed by even the deftest surgeon. No. Mac was determined to maintain the wall he built. Nobody would ever see Detective Mac Taylor break down again. Not even Stella - the one he loves.

"No, Stella, no."

* * *

A/N: How was that? Lindsay or Elliot? Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here goes another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope that you liked the previous chapter. The facts are real. I checked them up on the back of a facial wash and on the net.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: So, That's Up To You To Ponder**

"Excuse me, sir, visiting time's over."

Danny turned his head behind. He saw a nurse in a white uniform at the doorway. "Oh, that's my call, Ell. See ya soon, 'kay?"

"Yeah, see ya," replied Elliot.

"Take care and have a good night," he said, getting out of his chair.

He bent down and hugged her gently, afraid to press her wounds. She was taken aback. After all, she had just known Detective Danny Messer for less than 24 hours. She raised her arms slowly and cautiously to his back. "You take care too, Danny. Thanks," she mumbled.

He released her from the warm embrace and helped her recline onto the pillow. He lowered her bed to its original position and flicked off the light. "Night."

Elliot lay in the darkness recalling the myriad of incidents that happened today. She remembered waking up early, excited to begin a new life in the Big Apple. She had met Stella the day before, and she enjoyed being in her company thoroughly. If Stella was such an amazing woman, the whole team must be professionals. She was a bit afraid too. What if they did not accept her well? After all, she was replacing Detective Lindsay Monroe. Replacing. She could take over Detective Monroe's job but she could never replace Detective Monroe. But once she stepped out into the roads of New York, she was caught up in the exciting sights that she felt completely exhilarated. However, she remembered she was hit by something green that hurt her so much. She remembered the blue-eyed Danny Messer coming to her aid. The lovely shade of blue against white. She couldn't take her eyes off her earthly savior. He even came to the hospital to accompany her for the whole day! Besides, nobody had ever called her Ell. It was always Harding. But she could sense something troubling him. Was it Detective Monroe? Stella did not really explain what happened to the latter. All she said was Detective Monroe got involved in an accident, a real bad accident. So, that was up to Elliot to ponder about.

CSINY

Danny walked out into the streets of New York. The night was cold. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and strode on. His car was still at the office. He was physically drained from spending the day in the hospital and just wanted to go home quickly. He decided to take the subway. The nearest subway station was just three blocks away.

He kept thinking about Elliot. He loved her green eyes and red hair. She was a wonderful person inside out. But he did not really know her, like he knew Lindsay. Elliot was a part of what Lindsay wasn't and Lindsay was a part that Elliot wasn't. Elliot had this pretty red-head "girl-next-door" feature that he wouldn't suspect she was a crime scene investigator at first glance. She was a great gal who notices everything and is surprisingly quite quiet. After he broke the barrier of silence, she opened up. She herself admitted to him that she was not much of a talker. But she had a great personality if one knew her well enough.

When he hugged her, he could feel her bones quite obviously under her skin. Did she have a problem she was worrying about and did not want to tell? She barely talked about her parents or family, like Danny himself. What family secret was she holding inside? Was hers as bad as Danny's? Or was it just work problems back home? Or stress? Women's behaviour was a total mystery to Danny. So, that was up to Danny to ponder.

CSINY

_He turned to face the computer. He wanted so much to strengthen the wall. But he couldn't, especially when he looked into Stella's eyes. He closed his eyes. Danny was abused by his father as a young boy. His mother never stood up for him, in fear of her own safety. Then, there was that Tanglewood case. One by one, troubles came and went. But every time, they left scars in his Danny's heart, scars that could never be healed by even the deftest surgeon. No. Mac was determined to maintain the wall he built. Nobody would ever see Detective Mac Taylor break down again. Not even Stella - the one he loves._

"_No, Stella, no." _

"Why not?" asked Stella, raising her voice. Passer-bys spontaneously looked into the lab.

"It is my problem and my way of dealing with it, Stella. So, just stop."

"Your problem, your way of dealing with it? Great, Mac!" she exclaimed. "This Mac standing right before me now at this very second is not the man that I know and love."

Stella looked at him bitterly and bit her lip. She turned around and headed out of the lab in disappointment. Mac heaved a heavy sigh. He sat down and stared at the computer.

Salicylic acid poisoning.

Headaches, hearing loss, confusion…

Used to treat acne.

Over-zealous.

Over-dosed.

Rope burns.

White fiber.

Asphyxiation.

Sexually-assaulted.

Eugene Yyle.

Mac kept on re-reading to information obtained from the victim's body, but his head could not process it. He put his file down on the table in frustration. He sank his head into his hands.

"_Your problem, your way of dealing with it? Great, Mac! This Mac standing right before me now at this very second is not the man that I know and love."_

The man that she knows and loves. What does that mean? He could not decipher. He had to be the strong man that everyone sees in Detective Mac Taylor - not the Mac Taylor that easily breaks down. Why couldn't she understand? Call it ego, call it pride. He couldn't care. The perception of others in this field was important, for trust. But for the woman he loves? It hurt him to see her hurt. To go against principals or to go against the woman he loves? He might lose her if he chose the first. But he will lose face in the public arena if he chose the second. Which one? Did she really feel the way he felt about her? Was the "love" she mentioned just neighborly, brotherly love or in-depth love for him? So, that was up to Mac to ponder.

CSINY

Stella stormed out of the room angrily. She felt disappointed at Mac outrageous behaviour. She had not meant for an out-burst like that. But the emotions penned up inside of her was too much to contain. The man she loves, in-depth love was slowly lost in this new Mac Taylor. She couldn't understand his attitude. Was that "guy" ego or pride starting again in his life? Ego and pride were two things that Detective Stella Bonasera could not tolerate. Here she was, striving to break down the wall - and there he was, in absolute indifference. His behaviour puzzled and confused her. What was happening? Bad memories coming back? So, that was up to Stella to ponder.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's chapter 8. Sorry for not updating quickly enough. My first fanfic so all sorts of constructive criticsm are welcomed. Thanks to those who read and reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSINY people, only Elliot, Eugene Yyle, Dr. Paces and the intruder.

* * *

Elliot was awakened by the sounds of footsteps in her ward. She cocked one eye open out of curiosity. The room was dark. The only light in the room was the light from the outside of the window. The garden lights that penetrated the glass window created odd shadows on the white walls. However, exhaustion was overwhelming and she gave in. Presuming the intruder was a nurse, she went back to her unsettled slumber.

But the noise the intruder was creating was disturbing. The sharp click of his footsteps, the rustling of cloth, the sound of movement was all too much for Elliot to tolerate. She turned slowly, her body in obvious pain. She winced as her ribs sent sharp jolt of pain through her torso. The bruises on her body were of no help either.

Her eyes were wide open with terror when she saw what was at the edge of her bed. A man stood there. His face was distorted by a stocking mask that hid his facial features. In his gloved hands, he held a pillow. She instinctively reached for the alert buzzer. She punched the button vigorously. Nobody was coming to her aid. She couldn't jump out of the bed with the numerous injuries she accumulated.

"Now, Detective Harding, we'll make this easy and quick, okay? Just lie down," said the man, reaching to press the pillow to her face.

There had to be another alternative to call for help. She shouted. "Help!"

The man pushed the pillow right into her face, all sources of oxygen cut off. She struggled and flailed her arms desperately to hit her attacker. But he was a huge strong man. She was no match to his size. She could barely breathe now. She felt for the glass that Danny had left on the bureau. She smashed it into bits and grabbed the largest shard. She gave a sharp slice on the man's abdomen. She felt the pillow release on her face a little. She inhaled as much air as she could and screamed. She slashed and slashed at the man. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a masculine voice shouted. The pillow dropped to the floor.

Her vision was swimming and she couldn't concentrate anymore. The last thing she saw before she passed out completely, was her attacker shoving Dr. Paces aside and running off.

"Nurse!"

CSINY

Danny woke up with a jolt. He had a nightmare, a bad one. He wiped cold sweat away from his face with the back of his hand. He threw the covers off his perspiring body and headed to the bathroom. The water was soothingly cold as he splashed it onto his face. He looked up into the mirror. He saw a young man of 33 in it with a gaunt face. He had not realized until now that he looked way different from how he did just months ago.

He stood at the French windows and let the cold breeze whip against his lean body. He shivered and closed his eyes.

_A man stood in Elliot's ward at the foot of her bed. Danny could not see the man's face. But his glowing eyes were sinister and evil. His hands were cuffed with heavy metal shackles. His wrists were dripping with blood. The white pillow that he was holding was slowly stained with the red substance. He stepped forward out of the shadows and into the light. His face was horribly distorted and he was grinning. His teeth were crooked and large.Elliot looked down and saw that his feet were also bound by thick, heavy shackles. The shackles clattered loudly. He pushedher shoulder down onto the bed with a strong grip. _

"_Hey! What are you doing?" Elliot shouted inDanny's head at the man._

"_Now, Detective Harding, we'll make this easy and quick, okay? Just lie down," said the man, reaching to press the pillow to her face._

"_Danny! Danny!" she screamed, collapsed and died._

_Theroom swirled around him and enveloped him in a tight, uncomfortable embrace. He squirmed in its firm grasp. The swivel of colours paid no heed to his uncomfortable situation. He felt nauseous as the psychedelic pool churned him."Hey! Hands off!"_

_It stopped and he plummeted to the ground. He was in adimension of dreariness. He saw a young woman sitting cross-legged on the hard, cracked ground. Her head was hung low. In her hands was a little rag doll. The rag doll was badly torn. She seemed to mourn over the loss of the little measly thing. He walked over and kneeled beside her. Her skin was pale and her hair was brown. _

"_You okay?" he asked. He pushed her hair behind her ear. He gasped when he saw who she was. _

_Lindsay Monroe._

_Her face was a deathly pale white and her lips were almost bloodless. Her cheekbones were protruding. The skin on her face was taut over her gaunt face. Her eyes never met his. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. They fell onto the rag doll._

"_What's the matter?" he asked again._

"_It's spoilt, I'm spoilt," she whispered. _

"_No, Linds, it can be mended," he assured, touching her cheek. Her face was a deathly cold._

"_It can't, I can't," she insisted._

"_You can. All we need to do is get you out of here."_

"_There is no way out," she said, not looking up._

"_Come on, Lindsay," he said, tugging at her hand._

"_No."_

"_Lindsay."_

"_No!"_

"_Montana."_

"_NO!" Her head snapped up. Her eyes were filled with this unfathomable fire that he had never seen before. "I will not go! Just get out of here now! Now!"_

"_Lindsay, I can't - " he started._

"_Go! Now!" she screamed. Suddenly, they were surrounded in a pool of dark red blood. Danny's hands were dripping with blood. "Look," she hissed, evilly. "Your hands are covered with the blood of the innocent. The cop you shot - that's his blood."_

_He looked at his hands and at his reflection in the blood. He shut his eyes and tried to erase the memory from his head. But she kept on going. "Check that out. That's Aiden's, that's Flack's, that's mine, that's Elliot's. All the people you tried to save got hurt in the end. Oh, look! That's your blood. Your blood when your dad punched you. Your blood when your dad kicked you. Your blood when your dad hit you. What about this blood? That's Louie's. You messed up, Messer. He helped you and what did he get for it? His prize for helping little brother was a kick in the abdomen, a punch in the face and a life in coma. You - you, Danny Messer- are a magnet for trouble!"_

_He tried desperately to wipe off the blood off his hands on his jeans. But his efforts were futile. The blood just stayed on permanently, as though he was bleeding out. Her eyes were half-closed in mockery andshe carried avoice thatwas as cruel as the wind. _

"_Wipe, wipe, wipe. Wipe all you want. But these stains will cling onto you for life. Their sharp claws will hook into you and stay embedded in your memory. Their bites will leave scars in your heart. You'll never be able to get away with it, Danny," she mocked._

"_You'll never be able to get away with it, Danny. You'll never be able to get away with it, Danny. You'll never be able to get away with it, Danny."_

_Suddenly, Lindsay's body turned into his father's. "You'll never be able to get away with it, Danny."_

_He remembered the night he accidentally shattered the window of his father's car. His father shouted at him and hit him - hard. "That's what happens when you play baseball in the yard. You smash up other people's property, you fool! You'll never be able to get away with it, Danny. Never."_

_You'll never be able to get away with it, Danny. You'll never be able to get away with it, Danny. You'll never be able to get away with it, Danny._

Danny shook the dream out of his head. He sat down and curled up, hugging his knees and cried.

_You'll never be able to get away with it, Danny._

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Review, please! 


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for not updating for such a long time. Please read & review!__

* * *

_

Ring…ring…ring…

"Uh?"

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Shut up, leave me alone," mumbled Danny. "Shut that thing up, Louie."

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Louie…I need sleep…" he said, delirious in unsettled sleep. "Louie?"

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Louie? Louie? Louie!"

Danny's eyes flicked open. He breathed in short raspy breaths. His whole body was perspiring cold sweat. His wife-beater was soaked in his perspiration. His lean body was cramp from the uncomfortable position he was in.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

He untangled his legs from his arms. He got up slowly and headed towards his cell phone on the coffee table.

"Messer."

"Detective Messer?" said a female voice over the line.

"Yeah?"

"Detective, please come to the hospital immediately," she said urgently.

"I thought I only told you to call me during an emergency," he said, partially worried.

"There are two emergencies."

Danny was speechless. Elliot and…Lindsay?

"Detective?" inquired the nurse. "Detective?"

"Two emergencies?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, sir, two," she concluded. "Detective Elliot Harding was attacked by a man and Detective Lindsay Monroe has sudden breathing problems."

"Attacked?" he pondered. "I'll be right there." He suddenly felt awake with all the shocks and emergencies. He hung up and carried his cell phone into his room. He dialed Stella's number and clipped the phone between his shoulder and ear. Stella picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Bonasera."

"Stella, it's Danny. Something's happened to both Elliot and Lindsay. No time to explain. I need a lift. My car's still at the office."

"Okay, I'll be right there. Stay put and don't do anything stupid, Danny," she warned, knowing Danny's impulsive behaviour. "We don't need a third member down."

"Right."

He took a quick shower to get rid of the sweat. He kept thinking about the myriad of incidents that happened. Gosh, why did this keep happening? It was as if this CSI team was jinxed or sabotaged. Sabotaged. It was possible, very possible. He slipped on a fresh shirt and trousers. He grabbed his cell phone and coat. He went out of his apartment while putting on his coat.

CSINY

"Hey, Danny."

"Hu..uh?"

"Danny, wake up," probed Stella.

"Uh…" he grunted.

She shook his shoulders gently, but he did not respond. "Boy, you're in bad shape, Danny. Come on, get up."

"Stell?"

"Yeah. Come on, up, up."

He had not realized that he had fallen asleep in Stella's car on the way to the hospital. He unbuckled his seat belt clumsily and stumbled out of the car. He was hit instantly by the cold night air. He shivered under his thick coat. They walked into the hospital building. The strong smell of antiseptic hung in the air.

"So, I'll cover Lindsay and you cover…"

"Elliot," he interrupted.

"Right. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

CSINY

"Lindsay is not doing very well. She is bleeding internally - and we found out that she is a hemophiliac," the doctor said grimly.

"A hemophiliac?" asked Stella, shocked.

"Yes, she is suffering from hemophilia. Hemophilia is far more common among males than females. However it is possible for female carriers to become mild hemophiliacs due to lyonisation of the X chromosomes," he explained further.

CSINY

"Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry, Detective, but you can't." said the nurse.

"Excuse me, Detective Messer, could you just kindly follow me to my office?" said Dr. Paces politely.

Danny shrugged and followed the elderly doctor. They entered a room with a glass door covered with blinds. The interior of the office seemed bigger than what Danny expected it to be. It was very tidy. He supposed all doctors were neat people. A desk faced the door with it's back facing the New York skyline. There was a metal file drawer on the left of the room with a small coffee pot perched on the top.

"Please sit down. Perhaps you would like something to drink?" asked Dr. Paces.

A cup of coffee should calm his nerves. "Coffee, please." He closed his eyes. He felt drained. He wondered what was happening over at Stella's. He wasn't quite sure what happened here himself. The doctor returned with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks," he said, grateful. He sipped a little of the coffee and relaxed a little when he felt the hot liquid slide down his throat.

"Detective Harding was rammed down by a car, which most probably rammed Detective Monroe. Now, she has been attacked in bed by an unknown man," Dr. Paces said, gravely. "She slashed at the man with a piece of broken glass. I kept it for you. I hope it will come in handy." He removed a Ziploc bag from his drawer and passed it over to Danny. In the bag was a shard of transparent glass covered with blood."

"Thanks," he said, getting up to leave.

"Wait, young man," called Dr. Paces. "I suggest that Detective Harding and Detective Monroe be put under police protection."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Please read and review! Thanks chilli-peppers!

* * *

DNA confirmed that the blood on the shard of glass belonged to a Gerald Kilroy. "Gerald Kilroy, man, you're going to pay," muttered Danny angrily.

"Hey, Danny," called Hawkes.

Danny turned around. "Yeah?"

"I ran through a list of owners of Mustangs with the number 9 behind," said Hawkes. He passed the list of owners to Danny.

He ran his finger down the list and stopped at a name. "I found our attacker."

CSINY

"Police! Open the door!" shouted a policeman.

The door opened slowly and the policemen traced their guns towards the inhabitant. But once they saw the latter, they lowered their guns immediately. Danny stepped forward and bent down.

"Hey, little girl," he greeted. "Where's your daddy?"

"My daddy?" she asked, her blue eyes boring into his. "I don't have a daddy."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What about your mommy?"

She shook her head.

He let out a sigh of frustration. Kids were not his favourite thing. "Then, are there any grown-ups in?"

She nodded. "Yup. That'll be my Uncle Gerald and Aunt Lydia."

She took his hand in her tiny one and led him in. The house was expensively decorated, minus good taste. The colours were badly mismatched and horribly contrasting, the furniture a ludicrous mixture of contemporary and old-fashioned. Danny just raised his eyebrows at the sight of such "interesting" sense of interior design.

"What a waste for such a nice house - building," he thought.

They entered a room that seemed like the study. A man with a receding hair line sat on a bulky swivel chair, crouched over a book. He looked absorbed in his little activity that he barely noticed the group of unexpected visitors.

"Uncle Gerald," called the girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to disturb me?" he shouted, without realizing his visitors.

The little girl whimpered in fright.

"Interesting temper, Mr. Kilroy," said Danny, shrugging.

Kilroy looked up and saw Danny. His faced was flushed from both embarrassment and anger. He cleared his throat and got up with much dignity. He straightened his ridiculous suit and squared his shoulders. "Yes, gentlemen, how may I help you?" he asked with a tinge of false politeness in hi voice.

"Perhaps you would follow us to be interrogated," said Danny, disgusted.

"What for?" he asked in a flowery manner. "I have not involved myself in any business scam, theft, child abuse, murder -"

"But you have involved yourself in multiple accidents that have sent a detective into unconsciousness and another in hospital," he interrupted. "You're coming with us."

CSINY

"So what are you? A sadistic cop buster?" asked Danny. "Or maybe you just like mowing pedestrians?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Detective," said Gerald Kilroy, nonchalantly.

"The blood we found on your Mustang matches the ones of Detective Monroe and Detective Harding," he said, heatedly. He pushed a picture of the blood stains on the table towards Kilroy.

"Recognize these young ladies here?" asked Danny further, pushing photographs of both Lindsay and Elliot.

Kilroy just stared blankly at the photographs of the injured victims and shook his head. "I don't know why you're-"

"Oh, I forgot," interrupted Danny. "They are far beyond your recognition. Maybe you know them as pretty young ladies."

He slid pictures of a smiling Lindsay and Elliot. He eyed Kilroy's for any trace of emotion, but none was expressed.

"Man, this guy's good," he thought. He pummeled Gerald Kilroy with many questions but all went unanswered. He felt quite fed up with that man in the chair with that stupid expression and ridiculous suit. He was about to leave the interrogation room when somebody knocked on the door. That somebody was Mac Taylor.

"Danny…" started Mac. He broke off at the sight of the man. He narrowed his eyes. "Gerald Kilroy."

Kilroy smirked. "Fancy meeting you here, _Detective_ Mac Taylor."

"You know him, Mac?" asked Danny, confused.

"Oh, he knows me very well, Detective," said Kilroy.

"Shut up, Kilroy," he snapped. "I was asking him, not you."

Danny turned to Mac. "Do you?"

"Yes. I know Gerald Kilroy."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's chapter 11. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ryu

"_Danny…" started Mac. He broke off at the sight of the man. He narrowed his eyes. "Gerald Kilroy."_

_Kilroy smirked. "Fancy meeting you here, Detective Mac Taylor."_

"_You know him, Mac?" asked Danny, confused._

"_Oh, he knows me very well, Detective," said Kilroy._

"_Shut up, Kilroy," he snapped. "I was asking him, not you."_

_Danny turned to Mac. "Do you?"_

"_Yes. I know Gerald Kilroy."_

Danny narrowed his eyes. "What is your connection with this man?"

Mac inhaled and shut his eyes.

"Go on spill it. Won't do much harm to me, considering what situation I'm in now," taunted Kilroy.

"Kilroy's my step brother," said Mac. "I'll deal with you later."

He went out of the interrogation room and shut the door silently.

"What a notorious man - Gerald Kilroy, associated with the nicest man in the world - Mac Taylor. Small world ain't it, Kilroy?" asked Danny, leaning on the table.

Kilroy shrugged. "What can I say? I was adopted. Such a painful time that was. I - "

"Just shut up and get back to the main issue here," growled Danny.

Kilroy shut up immediately and scowled. "Nah, I don't know any of these fellas." He yawned falsely. "You're wasting my time. I've got more important things to do."

"Like reading your 'How to Prevent Hair Loss' book?" he mocked.

Kilroy scowled, remembering the book he was reading when they intruded upon his privacy. Tanya was going to get it when he went home - if went home.

Danny walked behind Kilroy. "You say that you don't know both the victims but your green Mustang says otherwise."

He slammed a pile of photographs on to the table. This man was really getting on his nerves. "As I have said, we found traces of blood on your car which belongs to both detectives."

"Really, I did not drive the car. My wife did," he insisted.

"Lydia?"

"Yes, Lydia. She had to go grocery shopping that day so I lent the car to her," he explained.

"Doesn't a man like you have to go to work?"

"I was on sick leave," he reasoned. He rolled his eyes. "She's a reckless driver."

CSINY

"So, explain, Mac, what he means," said Danny.

Mac sat down and steepled his hands on his desk. "Gerald was adopted by my father before I was even around. When we grew up, he thought my parents favoured me more, for I was their real child. He grew up to become a tyrant. I was the victim of his tyranny. He did loads of crimes - unimaginable ones. I had to keep quiet, otherwise, he'd kill me."

Danny got up from his chair and went out of the room.

CSINY

"So, you like bullying little brothers, huh?" asked Danny as he entered the interrogation room where Gerald Kilroy was still in.

"Oh, so he told you," said Gerald, coolly.

"You know what? I called your "wife" - Lydia Homer. She's not your wife. Look at her, she's fearful of you. I called your family physician - Dr. Hugh Schroll. You are not on sick leave. You did not even get a medical certificate. Nor did you even visit Dr. Schroll," said Danny, angrily. "Want me to go on?"

Kilroy sat the in silence.

"When you came home from meeting your ex-wife - Darlene Nolan - you were furious."

"Hey, you got it all wrong! I did not go to Schroll that day. I saw another doctor," interrupted Kilroy.

"Yeah? What's his name?"

"Dr. Gaber."

CSINY

"Dr. Gaber does not exist, Danny," said Stella.

"Oh, boy, he thinks he can get away with it," said Danny, furious.

CSINY

"You think CSIs are fools, Gerald? Dr. Gaber does not exist. So, now's my turn to tell you a little story. But this time is true. Not a lie like yours."

Danny took a seat and calmed himself. "You visited Darlene Nolan, your ex-wife. Lydia Homer was just your pretend wife, to help you cover up. You were a subject to teasing because you were often single. Homer owed you something in the past, so you forced her to do so as pay back. The little girl in your house that day is Rachel Nolan - your daughter with Darlene. Darlene got custody of Rachel but you wanted her badly. So, you kidnapped her from Darlene's apartment. You changed her name to Tanya Kilroy, but you announced to everyone that she was your niece. How cruel is that, Gerald? How cruel is that to the child? To live in false, pretense childhood, while you go around like nothing happened."

Kilroy stared at Danny.

He went on. "So, you went to Darlene's house to tell her that the girl is really Tanya not Rachel. Darlene still persisted and said she would bring it to court. That's when you left, passed the speed limit and rammed into Detective Harding. The first time was because you were drunk the whole night so, you collided into Detective Monroe. And you don't feel guilty that you did it. That's what I hate."


End file.
